


Hands-on Treatment

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Aid takes a practical approach to helping Whirl become a calmer, less aggressive individual.</p><p>Contains: spoilers for MTMTE up to and including Issue #12, explicit sticky, manual stimulation and fingering, a touch of medical kink (no procedures, only setting and smut), crack. </p><p>Partly a response to <a href="http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/11776.html?thread=12102656">this prompt</a> on the Kinkmeme, and partly for xenotechnophile who wanted some First Aid/Whirl porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenotechnophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenotechnophile/gifts).



"Relax," said First Aid. "Lay back with your knees apart. I'll just dim the lights."

Whirl did as he was told. Oh, this was gonna be good. One medic, one tub of extra slippery Turbo Lube, and one amazing Autobot warrior about to get some serious intimate attention. Awesome. 

"I've been thinking," Whirl said, as the lighting went from clinical to cosy. "About what you're gonna do to me."

"There's no need to be nervous." First Aid sat beside him on the repair slab. "This kind of therapy may be experimental, but I really think it has a good chance of helping in your case."

"You've done it before?" Whirl looked at the medic in new light. No wonder this guy went from busted-down nurse to assistant CMO in like five minutes flat. 

First Aid nodded, and picked up the tub of lube. "Several times," he said. He unscrewed the lid, slowly, and began to smear it on his fingers. 

"And?" Whirl said. "Who? Where? Don't hold out on me!"

"You know that's covered by doctor-patient confidentiality," First Aid said politely. "But you can rest assured it had a positive outcome in all cases. If you could release your covers please."

"Anything you say, doc." Whirl wiggled his backside, and popped both his covers at once. His spike sprang up in all its glory. He made it twitch, watching for First Aid's reaction. "What do you say to that?"

First Aid pulled up a stool and sat between Whirl's legs. "It must be hard for you," he said, and Whirl almost choked on his own vocal processors. "Not being able to satisfy your own needs."

Whirl kept his snickering to a minimum, and folded his arms behind his head. He arched his back to make his cockpit stand out. "It's been awful," he said. " _Terrible_. But I managed. Y'know, suffering. Stoically. Heroes do that."

First Aid made a sympathetic noise, and rubbed a good sheen of lube over his palms. "I'm going to touch you now," he said. "Remember what we discussed. If at any time, and I mean _any_ time, you feel uncomfortable in any way, tell me and I'll stop."

Whirl nodded. "You go for it, doc. I'm all yours. Any way you like."

"I'm serious," First Aid said. "I want this to be a pleasant experience for you." He ran a slippery finger along the underside of Whirl's spike, and Whirl couldn't help but shiver. That was definitely pleasant. Then First Aid wrapped his warm slick hands around the shaft, and got to work. 

Whirl sighed, and gave himself over to being stroked. The medic's hands moved at counterpoint, a firm but gentle touch that made him tingle from the inside out. And it wasn't just stroking; First Aid squeezed the tip, making Whirl groan. He fingered Whirl's ridges and flared his energy field over delicate engravings and sensor-laden spirals all glowing with a rush of energon. He lavished attention on every inch of Whirl's spike, and reduced the helicopter's struts to rubber and made his wiring melt from his head to the tips of his feet. 

"You're good," Whirl said. "Primus, you're good. Keep at it. Ugh, yeah..." He spread his legs further, his valve bare and more than ready for whatever First Aid chose to do with it. "You're hot too, y'know that? I mean scrap, medics are hot, it's a thing, but you? You're like hotness personified. You're - frag yeah that, do that again! _That!_ " Whirl thrust up into First Aid's hands, feeling the overload build as the medic rubbed his thumb over just the right cluster of sensors. His palms built friction, his fingers squeezed just tight enough. "That's it, oh yeah, that's it, now, frag yeah! Now!" Whirl bucked, his spike discharging, and only narrowly missed giving First Aid a visor full of fluid. Ah well, he couldn't have everything. 

He rolled his hips, thrusting his spike in the hot space between First Aid's hands. "Frag yeah." His fans roared, and he slumped a little further down the med-slab. "You got me all dirty," he commented. 

"Ah, I have some wipes here, somewhere." First Aid let go with one hand, and reached under his stool.

"Don't," Whirl said. "I _like_ dirty. Feeling a bit... empty, though, y'know what I mean?"

First Aid grabbed the lube instead. "You can be direct with me," he said. "Would you like me to stimulate your internal sensors?"

Whirl shifted his shoulders, adjusting his head to give himself a better view past his chest. "Can you say it again?" he said. "Only more... seductive this time."

"It isn't my job to be seductive," First Aid said, although he didn't sound too stern. 

"It'd help me," Whirl said. "I get so... uptight, it's all this attitude and problems and scrap. I'm a complicated guy, I don't just get off to getting felt up, I got... needs. I like being talked to all nice."

"All right," First Aid said. "If it will help. Would you like me to, um, fill your-"

"Valve," Whirl prompted. "Only say it like this. 'I wanna fuck your sweet valve until you don't know up from down'."

First Aid gave him a stern look. 

" _Please!_ It'd mean a lot to me. I got so many issues since leaving the Wreckers... I gotta get all revved up to overload that way." He gave First Aid a plaintive look. It was common knowledge the mech had a thing for Wreckers, name-dropping couldn't hurt.

The medic screwed the lid back on the lube, probably stalling for time. 

"You know I deserve it," Whirl said. "I saved Rewind..."

"You did," First Aid said. "It was very brave of you. Now bring your knees up a little. How does this feel?" He daubed a slick of lubricant on the outer rim of Whirl's valve and smeared it around. 

It felt amazing. "It's OK," Whirl said. "But it'd feel _way_ better if you just said those few little words..."

First Aid sighed. "Just this once," he said. He trailed his fingertips around the smooth metal of Whirl's rim while his other hand toyed with the base of his spike. He pressed against Whirl's opening, pushing just a little way inside. "I'm going to slide into you and, um, frag your valve until you don't know up from down."

Close enough. Whirl clenched on the intrusion of First Aid's fingertips. "Oh yeah, that's good. You can fit another one in there, you ain't gonna hurt me." But First Aid persisted with only two, sliding them deep as they could go, and curling them together to brush over sensors Whirl could never hope to reach by himself. Stupid claw hands, no good for delicate work. 

Not like the medic's fingers. Whirl groaned loudly, putting voice to his appreciation. He angled himself in a display of heroic and highly attractive bodywork, and tried to guess just how turned on the medic was. Very, Whirl thought; he still had a gloss of Wrecker prestige about him. He had to, otherwise why would the trainee CMO offer to give him a bit of stress relief and not just load him with sedatives?

Finally, First Aid saw fit to grace him with a third finger, and Whirl made himself relax. Squeezing as tight as he had been, there was barely room for two.

"You really know what you're doing," he commented. He made his valve ripple around the fingers; there was no way First Aid could ignore that. His little sensors had to be burning, maybe sparking new connections, making his hot little valve ache something fierce. It was only a matter of time before the medic's professional veneer began to crack. 

"I'm glad you're enjoying this," First Aid said pleasantly. He spread his fingers, stretching Whirl to maximum capacity, then flicked a fingertip over something so hot and ready and good that Whirl's universe dissolved for a surprisingly happy moment. 

Whirl's engine whined; two fingers had been good, three was amazing. His vocal processors buzzed with the constant evidence of his enjoyment. 

And all the while, First Aid worked his spike. A slow, teasing rhythm that built the charge up gradually, while his fingers thrust harder and faster with each cycle of Whirl's ventilation. 

"Oh yeah, that's it, that's good." He inched his foot over to First Aid's thigh and brought it close enough for their energy fields to lick together. "Harder, more, gimme everything, frag me, stretch me, _hold it there!_ Oh frag yes, there!" He tensed, cycling down on First Aid's fingers, gripping and holding them while the overload shook through him. 

To his credit, First Aid did not withdraw straight away, but continued to stroke him until the final shock of his climax had smoothed out, and his frame had begun to cool. 

"How do you feel?" First Aid asked. 

Whirl flicked a claw, his vocal processors set on static. The medic fetched a pack of wipes from under his stool and began, methodically and coolly, to clean Whirl's equipment. 

It was surprisingly hot to watch, even if said equipment wasn't quite up for another round. Not yet. 

"That was great," Whirl said. "I feel better already. Not totally better, I'm gonna need to come back. But better." 

"I'm glad." First Aid sounded genuinely pleased. 

"You know what'd make me feel _even_ better?"

The medic glanced up, then returned his attention to Whirl's spike. He handled it gently, moving it to make sure he didn't miss a spot. 

"Yes?" 

Whirl patted his thigh. "Hop on and I'll show you."

"That," First Aid said calmly, "would be an abuse of my authority, and you know it. Keep your knees apart, please."

"Yeah right," Whirl said. "It's not like you're forcing yourself on me, I asked you. It'll be awesome. I'll give you a ride you'll never forget."

"You're my patient." First Aid cleaned around his valve, again careful and methodical, and utterly frustratingly professional. Mech had some serious self control. "I won't do that."

"But I got what you need," Whirl said. "Have a bit of R&R. We don't have to do it here, we could go back to mine. I got some black label engex, I'll tell you all about when I was with the Wreckers. You'll love it."

"I know all about when you were with the Wreckers," First Aid said, and there was something in his voice that Whirl couldn't interpret. First Aid began to clean his fingers. "Done," he said. "You can close your covers now."

Whirl did so, and got up with a lot of stretching and showing off his frame. "You change your mind," he said, "you know where I am." He'd give the medic an hour, two at most. He'd come running. 

First Aid dumped the wipes down the disposal chute, and went over to his console. "I'll see you next week," he said. "Same place, same time."

"Next week, _sure_ ," Whirl replied. Later tonight was more like it. It was a struggle, but he managed to resist patting First Aid's aft on the way out.


	2. Hands-on Treatment: sequel by request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, an anon over on the kinkmeme requested a sequel, and xeno hinted that she might like to see it go further. This happened.
> 
> Thankyou to Spacehussy for putting up with my cold-addled ramblings about this, and for helping make it better than it would otherwise have been.

"You wanted to talk to me," Ambulon said. He stepped into their tiny office and closed the door. 

First Aid nodded. "I have a favour to ask. I'd like to request that you take on one of my patients."

Ambulon frowned. "Who?" he said. 

"Whirl."

"Treatment not going the way you wanted?" Ambulon found a chair to perch on and crossed his arms. "I said it was a bad idea."

"No," First Aid replied. "That's not it. The treatment's working, Ultra Magnus sent me a report. Complaints about Whirl have dropped by eighty percent since his first session."

"Then what is it?"

"It's... complicated."

"Complicated," Ambulon echoed. "Uh-huh. Ex-Wrecker complicated?"

First Aid did his best not to look embarrassed. 

"I'll need to develop a new treatment plan," Ambulon said. "I won't continue with yours, I don't agree with it."

First Aid met Ambulon's glare. "You won't need to." 

Ambulon's glare intensified. He went to say something, stopped, went to say something else. Eventually, he threw his arms up in submission. "It's like you don't want a professional reputation."

First Aid stiffened. "I take my responsibilities seriously," he said, unable to smooth the hurt from his voice. "I've always separated my private life from my professional life. That's _why_ I'm asking you for this."

Ambulon shook his head. "Primus. Whirl? Of all people?" He sighed. "All right, whatever. I'll take your patient. Just don't make me regret this."

* * *

Ex-Wrecker complicated. That about summed it up. 

And this ex-Wrecker _was_ complicated. First Aid couldn't quite work him out. He was selfish and angry and petulant, and had got himself vetoed for something he probably thought of as merciful. 

But he was confident and daring and funny. And he'd saved Rewind. All right, technically he'd enabled First Aid to save Rewind, but it had still taken courage. 

Courage being a quality First Aid wished he had more of. He pulled up at the door to Whirl's hab-suite and pressed the buzzer. What did he think he was doing? Whirl might not be there. He might have a room mate at home (if he even had one), a partner, a drinking buddy. He might have been joking all those times he made a pass during his therapy sessions. He might not be interested at all. 

By the time Whirl answered, First Aid was ready to bolt. 

"Making house calls now, doc?" Whirl gripped the top of the door frame, and tilted his hips in a way that First Aid was only now allowed to admit was quite attractive.

"I'd like to talk," First Aid said. "Can I come in?"

"Uh..." Whirl glanced behind himself. "Gimme five." He vanished back inside, the door rolling shut before First Aid could see what he was doing. Half a minute of banging and clattering later, and the door slid open again. Whirl preened. "Make yourself at home."

First Aid stepped in, putting an instant stop to the little voice at the back of his mind asking him if this really was such a good idea. He glanced around for somewhere to sit, trying to look like he hadn't noticed the heap of belongings shoved under one of the recharge slabs. 

Whirl leapt onto the other slab and patted the surface. "Take a seat," he said. "You're looking good, did you get a polish?"

"Um, yes." First Aid sat on the edge, and folded his hands in his lap. "Uh..." 

"Lemme guess," Whirl said. "This isn't our regular slot, and you never came here before, so you're here off your own back. You can't resist my rugged charm, but you know no-one else can either, so you wanna claim your free helicopter ride before someone else snaps me up." He leaned back on his pincers, flexing his feet. "Am I right?"

First Aid tore his optics from Whirl's thighs. "I can't act as your physician any more," he said. 

"Huh?"

"I need to ask you something, but I couldn't ask you if you were still my patient." First Aid straightened his back, wishing he could hide under his hood. "Ambulon has agreed to take you on." 

Whirl's optic narrowed. "Ambulon can flush himself out the airlock," he said. "You're dumping me? And on _him?_ Am I too much for you, is that it? Thought you could handle me, but you can't?"

"Whirl, please." First Aid knew he shouldn't, but it was second nature to lay a reassuring hand on the rotary's arm. "Hear me out."

Whirl froze, an odd tension prickling through his energy field. He stared at the medic's hand. "I'm listening."

"I need to know if you're serious," First Aid said. "Do you want to... take things further with me? Personally. Just the two of us."

"Ha! I knew it!" Whirl spun on the slab, and leaned in close. "I'm irresistible. How'd you wanna do this? I think I should be on my back. I'm _built_ and we don't wanna scratch up your chest getting all clangy. Unless you wanna." He patted his pelvic span. "Hop on, and let's see how wide those sweet little hip joints flex."

"Not, um, so fast," First Aid said. "We still need to talk."

"We can frag then talk," Whirl countered. He shuffled closer. "We can do that snuggling thing after. You'd like that, right? There's space for the two of us on here if we huddle up." 

First Aid let Whirl put an arm around him. The closeness was nice - actually, it was more than nice - but there were some things he had to sort out first. "Don't you want to know why?"

"Eh, I'm a hot hunk of hero," Whirl said. "You know it, I know it, the whole damn ship knows it. Did you bring the lube?" There was a brief silence. "You did, ha! You're not so pushy when you're not being my doc." 

"Would you like me to be?" The words were out before he could stop them. 

"Frag yeah," Whirl said. "I like a pushy little medic with warm hands and a tight little... Hey, I'm craning my neck here to look at you. You gotta get on me." He leaned back again, so the nose of his alt no longer covered his interface hatch. "I wanna see you properly."

First Aid edged along the slab as Whirl made himself comfortable. He couldn't just hop on like that, he had to... to say things. Important things. His hardware begged to differ. 

"You want me to hear what you gotta say," Whirl said, trailing his pincers over his own bodywork, "you need to get my attention."

It was quite a show. It brought to mind a dozen holo-vids, Whirl while he was still with the Wreckers, on missions in exotic and far-flung places. Whirl with his edge of unpredictability, the tang of danger. 

"I want you to frag me," Whirl demanded, and the rush of arousal nearly knocked First Aid off the slab. He hopped down before he could fall, and got between Whirl's feet. Oh scrap, he hoped he knew what he was doing. Throwing caution to the wind? Something like that. And besides, if this was what it took for Whirl to listen to him, so be it. 

He hooked Whirl's knees under his arms, and pulled the copter to the edge of the slab. 

"Woah!" Whirl cried, while his energy field flared hot and needy. "You're stronger than I thought. You haul all your patients around like that?"

"You're not my patient any more," First Aid said. "I'm here because I want to be, because..." He could see Whirl's focus move from his face to somewhere lower. He ran his hands over Whirl's thighs, thumbing the rotary's interface hatch and making his engine roar. "I'm here because I think I want to get to know you better," he said. 

Whirl's cover sprang back. His hardware gleamed, spike jutting up and his valve crackling with charge. First Aid applied a little extra lube to his fingers, just in case, then smoothed his free hand over Whirl's abdomen, ready to press him down if necessary, and stroked his slick fingers over the tight-clenched opening. 

Whirl's claws skittered lightly over the backs of First Aid's hands. "This is getting you revved," he said. "I can hear your fans, you're good to go. You wanna spike me, don't you? You wanna - hot scrap, is it true what they say about medics' hands, how they're all sensitive like a connector? Does this get you off?"

"It can," First Aid conceded. "It didn't before, but now..." He worked his fingers in smooth little circles; the mesh lining pressed in on his fingertips, making him shiver. 

"I felt that," Whirl said. "You're liking this. You wanna get to know me better, then frag me. Frag me quick and hard, pound me into the slab, gimme everything you got and then I'm gonna do the sa-... rub there, _there!_ More!" He shuddered, his rotors rattling in their mounts. 

Charge flooded Whirl's valve, and First Aid pulled out. The rotary groaned, arching his back and gripping the side of the slab with his pincers. 

"You're cruel!" Whirl wailed. He smoothed the blunt outer curve of a claw over his valve. "Get inside me, or get on top. I want you _now_ , right now. I wanna see your spike, I wanna feel it, I-"

The rotary fell quiet as First Aid caressed his waist and hips. So quiet the snick of an interface hatch releasing rang clear through the room. 

Maybe the rest of what the medic had to say could wait? At least for a little while.

Whirl's gasp of surprise was as audible as the hatch release when First Aid hooked the rotary's knees over his shoulders. He pushed smoothly inside; the valve expanded just enough to let him in, and Whirl groaned anew in happy abandon. 

Whirl really was enjoying this; the realisation hit First Aid like an energon prod to the interface circuits. Even if the rotary's energy field had been still and his vocal processors silent, First Aid would have been gratified by the stiff length of the rotary's spike, shimmering with the flood of hydraulic fluid and flushed with energon. 

Climax snuck up on him. He tried to pull back, but he judged it wrong. And no wonder; he hadn't interfaced since long before Delphi, and the skill of his own hands was so much easier to predict than the recursive pleasure of being inside somebody else. 

Whirl moaned and groaned and screeched, and somehow managed to pull himself back from the brink. "Get on," he demanded, panting hard and making grabby gestures at First Aid with his claws. "I wanna come inside you, I wanna make you scream my name. I wanna... frag yeah, that's it, climb on." 

First Aid straddled him, leaning on the bulk of his canopy. He looked directly into Whirl's single optic, and knelt up to position himself. He didn't need the lube, he was slick and wet and ready. The wide blunt tip of Whirl's spike nudged him open, flooding him with heat and bringing his own immediately back to full pressure. 

Whirl clamped his pincers around First Aid's hips, a lighter touch than First Aid would ever have believed him capable. 

"You're so smooth inside," Whirl said thrusting to match the roll of First Aid's hips. "You like my mods? Bet they're catching all your hot spots. You're venting like my spike's the best thing you've ever had inside you." He upped his pace, and First Aid clutched his canopy as the thrill rocked through him. "Bet you always wanted a Wrecker."

 _It's not that,_ First Aid tried to object, but he was caught on the edge, so full and close. And that was surely a part of it, a Wrecker (ex-Wrecker) all of his own. Then Whirl came deep inside him, and the rush of energy triggered his own release, as good and heady as any he'd ever had. 

"Primus," Whirl swore. "I could do you all day every day." 

First Aid slumped over Whirl's cockpit, his every component humming with satisfaction. He murmured in agreement, his valve giving an involuntary squeeze. Reluctantly, he lifted himself from the spike, and lay down on his front, in the crook of Whirl's arm. 

The rotary sighed, the pitch of his engine shifting. First Aid re-set his vocaliser; there were things he wanted - _needed_ \- to say. 

But Whirl murmured drowsily, and First Aid held his peace. It could wait.


End file.
